


and the cry goes out

by rhodee



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Porn, M/M, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Secrets, bobbi morse makes a guest appearance, hahahaha not sorry :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/pseuds/rhodee
Summary: “Tony, wait–” And Bucky’s fingers clasped itself around Tony’s wrist just as he tried to stand up; tried to get away from thisliar,thispathetic son of a–-Dialogue prompt: "Can I at least tell my side of the story?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	and the cry goes out

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt had me so excited i nearly wrote 2k of words, so you can probably expect a multichaptered fic based on this sometime in the near (or far) future. i mean, what can i say? identity porn always gets me feeling some type of way. (that rhymed!!!!! whaddup)

_Agent. Agent Barnes–_

“Tony,” Bucky started; like he _needed_ Tony to listen, like he could offer an explanation for why he wasn’t Bucky, but _Agent Barnes_. “Tony, wait–” And Bucky’s fingers clasped itself around Tony’s wrist just as he tried to stand up; tried to get away from this _liar_ , this _pathetic son of a–_

“Please,” Bucky tried again, voice so soft and laced with just enough desperation that– _Goddamnit._ Tony stopped struggling against Bucky’s hold, if only for a second, and Bucky – _Agent Barnes_ – continued. “Can I at least tell my side of the story?” 

_No. Yes. Please._

Bucky took Tony’s silence as a sign to continue. He inhaled sharply, chest rising as if preparing the words about to escape him, and started. “SHIELD got intel that,” –because Bucky says words like _intel_ now– “Stark weapons were being sold to terrorist groups. It was clean, very covert, done by someone who had a lot of hold over the company–” 

“You think it’s _me_?” Tony whispered harshly, nearly ripping his hand away from Bucky’s – and he probably would have, if it weren’t for the other man’s grip. 

“Thought,” Bucky corrected on reflex, and immediately looked guilty when he noticed the flicker of hurt across Tony’s face. “No– not. Not _me_ , SHIELD. They knew it was either you or Stane.” 

“Barnes,” the female agent – Morse, Bucky had called her – behind them warned, like Bucky was treading on dangerous ground. _Funny_ , Tony thought, considering she was the one who had conveniently name dropped _‘Agent Barnes’_ and then proceeded to step away and stand guard. 

“ _Fuck you._ I would _never_ –” Tony started, turning back to Bucky with another harsh whisper. 

“We know,” Bucky cut in before Tony could get ahead of himself. Stormy grey eyes, ever so intense, were fixed on Tony when he repeated, softer this time. “We know.” 

The implication struck Tony a beat late, but when it does, it felt like a vicious slap over his face – the kind that left pricks and needles in its wake and left the person struggling for breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said softly, and in an odd attempt to emphasize on it, loosened his hold around Tony’s wrist. Thing is, Tony didn’t know what the apology was for – that _Obie’s_ been dealing under the table, that Bucky had been _undercover_ in all four months of their relationship, or _worse_ , that Tony was just another _mission_. 

Bucky’s fingers, loose as they are around his wrist, suddenly felt like they were burning into his skin, even when his thumb started swiping against the soft skin of Tony’s inner wrist – something he’d gotten into the habit of doing whenever Tony seemed stressed. 

As much as it burned, spreading a wave of pain throughout his body, Tony couldn’t help but dwell in the soothing comfort of it. So used to the _familiarity_ of it– and Tony’s pretty sure there’s a metaphor for a frog and a boiling pot here somewhere. 

“I would have told you,” Bucky said, and Tony suddenly realized he’d been looking down at Bucky’s fingers for too long. He snapped his head up, meeting Bucky’s gaze with the fire burning within him. 

“Yeah,” Tony huffed out a bitter laugh, maybe liking the way Bucky’s face fell ever so lightly. “Except it would have compromised the mission.” 

Bucky doesn’t say anything; and this time when Tony pulls his hand away – Bucky lets go. 

_Just another mission._


End file.
